The New Girl
by rebel-cow
Summary: The new girl at Hogwarts captavates the attention of the boys, especially Draco, Harry, and Ron. While she holds a deadly secret.
1. The New Arrival

Disclamer: I don't own any thing that you recognize.  
Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction ever! ALL reviews welcome.  
Chpater 1: Introductions  
It was a normal start to the year for all of the Hogwarts students. Little did they know,something epic  
was about to happen.   
Aradia Madison walked off of the platnium carage that carried her. She had long, shiney brown hair,  
blue eyes, and seductive pink lips, untouched by makeup. Only behind the vixen like looks hid a deadly   
secret, which she would keep to herself at all costs. She thought about the other students that would be  
coming on the train in two weeks, and thought to herself with a smirk, ' What a year they're in for.'   
Draco's POV  
After sucessfully toturing the so called "Dream Team," that week at Diagon Alley, Draco got off his  
coach that carried him to school two weeks earlier than everyone else. When he got inside he saw all of  
the regular staff, ( inculding the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they got every year) and  
then when he went over to the staff table to anounce his presence. " Professor Dumbledore?" he said.  
" Ah, yes Mr. Malfoy, how excelent it is to see you," Dumbledore said with his usual jubilance. " You may  
sit at you're usual table with you newest classmate Aradia Madison." As Draco walks over to his table he  
sees the brunette and is instantly captivated by her stunning beauty. He then notices that she is sitting   
in his seat. Thankful for any reason to talk to the "betty" that caught his eye, he sayed with his usual  
charm, " Well young lady, it seems to be that you just so to be in my seat."  
" That's just to bad now isn't it?" she said with that innocent sarcastic voice of hers.  
Well knowing Draco he just wouldn't stand for her insolence. So he sat down beside her and pushed up  
against her until there was no room between them as to sit as much in his seat as possible. He then   
whispered in her ear seductivly, " For you maybe, but I happen to like being this close."  
At that the little vixen whispered back, " Oh it's noy bad for me, infact if keep up this 'I Get What I  
Want' image, you just might get even closer."  
At this, Draco felt a pleasant shock course throughout his entire body. Aradia, seeing this, smirkered  
her suductive little smirk. 


	2. Two Weeks: part 1

Chapter 2 Two Weeks: Day1  
  
Disclamer: Not mine ( except Aradia)  
  
Aradia and Draco finished the rest of thier meal in silence. When the meal was over, Dumbledore came  
  
over to thier table. " Ah, Miss Madison I see that you have met our young Mr. Malfoy," he said.  
  
"Yes, but I don't believe I know his name," she said sweetly with, (fake) disapointedly.  
  
Draco realised that he had forgotten something. " My apologies," he said, " my name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
" Really, well I assume you already Know who I am?" Aradia asked. Draco nodded.  
  
" Well then it seems that you to get along just fine. Now Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore nodded toward  
  
Draco, " will you please direct Miss Madison to her room. She is in Slytherin as you are"   
  
At this Draco smirked, 'Well this should be an interesting two weeks' Draco thought. " It would be my  
  
pleasure Head Master" Draco said winking at Aradia.  
  
As the two walked down the hall, Draco started the conversation. " What school are you tranferring   
  
from?"   
  
" Drumstrang," she said. They then got to the dungeons where the rooms were.  
  
"Your room is top and to your left," he then added in her ear, " and if that dorm ever gets lonely, then  
  
I'm just top and to your right."  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy," Aradia whispered back seductively, "you will soon find that I don't get lonely." At  
  
this Draco looked disapointed. So she then purred, " But I do cure those who are." Draco then felt that  
  
same feeling that he felt in the Great Hall. 'Okay,' he thought, 'so I'll have to have act weak around  
  
her, but after I'm done then she'll be the weak one.' He then smirked and said " All right then I'll  
  
take that under consideration"  
  
" I bet you will," She smirked. 


	3. Two Weeks: part 2

Two Weeks: Day2  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine except Aradia  
  
"I bet you will." The words played over and over again Draco's mind. 'What the hell is she doing to me?'  
  
He thought with exasperation at breakfast. Of course he didn't love her. Malfoys didn't love, ever. But  
  
she made him feel... Suddenly his thoughts were rudely interupted by the voice of someone whispering in  
  
his ear, " So apparently you don't get lonely easily either." SHE stated. " Aparently not," Draco replied  
  
back. She sat down and they ate without interuption. Draco then made an offer that only she could   
  
refuse, but didn't. " Would you like to take a tour of the school? I mean it's no Drumstrang but..." he  
  
manged to get out with out going mute from her beauty. Another thing ONLY she could do. " Of course"  
  
she said, playing with one of her pigtails. So they tour around the school, meeting all of the teachers.  
  
Of course they were all won over by her charm. Then by the time they finished thier tour, it was night  
  
fall. "Well good-night." Aradia whispered in her vixen like way. " And just where, may I ask are you  
  
going?" Draco asked suductivly grabbing her by the waist. " To bed." She stated innocently. "Oh, no   
  
you're not." He then pulled her into a searing kiss. She threw newly sixth year across the room, without  
  
a wand. " That, was just plain rude. I didn't even ask you to kiss me." She said breathing evenly and  
  
calmly. " Well I hope you sleep well," she greeted jubilantly at Draco's shocked face. Draco just   
  
stared. 'What the hell is she?' He wondered with excitement and nervousness. 'I will have her.' He   
  
silently vowed. He then walked to his room without a second glance, though it would have been a good   
  
idea to. Seeing as there was a tell tale sign of what she was. 


End file.
